Examples of computer network resources, as may be provided by an enterprise or other network provider, include printing, electronic mail (email), and data storage. Such network resources, as well as many other types of network resources, are often desired by remote users of the network. For example, sales personnel of an enterprise might require access to network resources while at a customer location.
Conventional techniques exist for providing some level of remote usage of such network resources. For example, a local printer at a home office may be configured to allow a user to perform a print job from a remote location. As another example, an application run by the network may be written (or re-written) so as to provide remote usage of at least some network resources.